The present invention relates generally to a "pocket", or portable extinguisher for cigarettes and other burning materials. Smokers are often caught in the position of being in a location where they must quickly extinguish their cigarette or cigar and where there is no convenient receptacle to do so. Also, they may wish to extinguish it for the moment and relight it later.
Devices that have been known in the prior art are generally small boxes with lids, and are difficult to carry around by the person desiring to utilize the device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a convenient, clean and safe receptacle for extinguishing cigarettes and like materials or any other burning material that is portable, convenient and inexpensive.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable, yet simple smoke extinguisher that can be worn by persons who are in the habit of smoking.